It Doesn't hurt me
by Lose Yourself In the Music
Summary: I don't know but Hi i'm Jacob, I'm gonna help my twin sister write these :P #SHITSUMMARY
1. The Pain

CARLOS POV.

I slid my back against the wall while crying.

"W-W-Why D-D-Did H-H-He D-D-Do T-T-This?" I cried.

James walked in and looked at me slightly.

"Was it logan?" James asked "That cunt"

I got up and walked into my and logans bedroom , But im gonna kick him out of the room.

Tears rolling down my face. I walked into the Privert bathroom and looked around.

"FUCK! No Knifes" I mumbled

I unlocked the bedroom door and ran into the front room, then into the kitchen and graped a knife out of the knife draw, I then walked fast into my bedroom and locked the door. I roalled my sleeve up "Stupid logan thinks he can hurt me" I sighed and dragged the knife across my arm "I'm just a fucking faggot" I wined.

I wimperd again as the blade hit my wrists. I slowly closed my eyes, I slowly stopped breathing.

LOGANS POV

I rushed into the room. "CARLOS" I screamed out.

I looked around and bannged on the bedroom door. There was nothing. I Got my phone out of my pocket and called 911.

"Hello, 911 here how may we assist you?" The woman asked  
"M-M-My boyfriend is locked in our bedroom and he wont awnser the door." I cried out.  
"OMG, we will have somebody over in a few moments." The woman said as i hung up.

Oh carlos baby please be okay

The Doctors and Nurses rushed in and they opend the bedroom door.

"Oh dear. this boy has lost too much blood" The docotor said.

I looked around.

We ended up in the hospital with carlos on life support. As the heart rate slowed down...

"NO DON'T DIE!" I cried out.

A/N: AINT I KIND, i wrote this but it made me cry :O Idk what to do i need some people to be it though so DM Me :3

Logan: IS CARLOS GONNA BE OK?  
Me: Go away this is my time to shine

Logan: WHATEVER -Walks off-


	2. The End Of The Mystery

Logan's Pov

I couldn't Help but burst out into tears. My poor Little Carlos just killed himslef becuase of me... I was looking at his heart rate Machine. I Sighed.

"My baby carlos, If you can hear me then Please be okay becuase i miss you my baby " I Whisperd.

All of a suddern. Mrs Knight walked in.

"LOGAN THIS IS ALL OF YOU'RE FAULT!" Mrs Knight shouted.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" I screamed back

All of a sudden the Machine went crazy. I looked at it .

"Whats going on?" I mumbled.

"He is going to be okay" The Dr said.

Carlos POV

I slowley Groaned and opend my eyes slowly as i notest Logan staring down at me. Why was he staring? Its not right to see you're Ex Boyfriend Staring at you.

"Baby.. Are you Okay" Logan Whisperd.

I can't stand his voice. I dont want to talk to that fithly whore who just used me to get camile jelouis.

"Get this filthey little whore out of my room please i never want to see him again!" I cried out.

He is the reason i am in this mess anyways, He was the reason i tried to kill my self.

He used me again this all happend in Seventh Grade

*Flash Back*

_"Logan" I whisperd quietly.  
"Mmmm carly i know that look" Logan Pressed his lips against mine "You're so cute" Logan Mumbled._

_"N...No please don't kiss me. I dont want this logan, I never wanted to kiss you yet not when we first stareted to date please dont do this" I cried.  
Logan leaned forward and Bited down my neck.  
I wined in pain..._

_"P...Please stop" I Cried._

_*End Of flashback*_

I sighed.

I grapped a peice of paper and started writing some lines of thoughts.

I knew this, I knew this, Why did this happen. I cried and Begged for this. I wanted to kiss you. But you threw it all away. I loved you, I loved you but you took advantige of me. I love you Please read this or not i dont care anymore. You're a whore who just used me for sex. After all of the bad things you did. I stuck By you. i love you. Logan Mitchell i love you so much that it huts when i cant see you...

I cried and crossed the lines out that i didnt want logan to see.

A/N: Got writers block -_- sorry :C I will write more :DDD I promise :D


End file.
